Kakashi sensei
by Musa-sama
Summary: Era um dia normal em Konoha, pássaros voando, shinobis partindo para as suas missões diárias, senão fosse pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora,Naruto estar pensativo,Sakura dormindo e Sasuke atrasado. Realmente nada estava normal.SasuSaku


Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, mas nem por isso vamos deixar de escrever coisas interessantes não?

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Kakashi-sense**i

Estava um dia normal em Konoha, pássaros voando, comerciantes abrindo suas lojas, shinobis partindo para as suas missões diárias, realmente estava um dia normal, senão fosse pelo simples fato de Kakashi chegar na hora, Naruto estar pensativo, Sakura dormindo e Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado, resumindo não estava nada normal.

- Naruto, tu sabe onde ta o Sasuke?

- Humm. - O garoto virou para prestar atenção em seu sensei.

- Perguntei, se você sabe onde está o Sasuke?

- Não, a Sakura-chan deve saber.

- Por que ela saberia?

- Porque passou a noite toda atrás dele. Não me pergunte o porquê.

Depois disso Kakashi ficou quieto, agora estava tudo explicado em sua mente de professor atento, a Sakura estava dormindo porque realmente deveria estar cansada, mas isso não explicava o fato do garoto Uchiha estar atrasado de novo, deveria mandar alguém atrás dele.

- Naruto,vai buscar o Sasuke agora.

- Eu não vou atrás daquele idiota. - Este sentou-se na ponte, ignorando a sua ordem.

- Sakura? - A menina se acomodou melhor e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Sim?

- Tu sabe onde o Sasuke se meteu de novo?

- Ele só disse pra mim que não ia sair de casa nunca mais. - A falta inocência estampada em sua face.

- Pode buscar ele então?

- Por que não o Naruto?

- Ele está no mundo da lua desde que recebeu a carta de declaração da Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sendo assim, eu vou falar com ele, Kakashi-sensei.

- Até logo. - O homem de cabelo platinados esperou a garota sair e continuou. - Vamos treinar Naruto?

- Mas e a Sakura e o Sasuke?

- Eles vão demorar agora vêm. - Pegou o rapaz pelo braço, arrastando-o para o meio da floresta.

- Ai Meu Deus será que o sensei percebeu que ele não veio porque brigamos? Tinha que mandar justo eu para chamá-lo? - A garota reclamava sozinha em voz alta, estava mais ou menos a meia hora em frente a porta do Uchiha e não havia tido coragem de tocar a bendita campainha.

- É agora ou nunca. - Sussurrou esta tocando o aparelho. - Minutos depois a porta se abriu sozinha, mesmo um pouco assustada, ela decidiu entrar. Aquela casa lhe dava arrepios.

Ela já estivera ali noite passada, mas agora parecia diferente, ouviu uma voz dizendo para subir, exitou é claro, mas como só podia ser o Sasuke-kun, resolveu arriscar, subiu as escadas com todo cuidado para não cair.  
Andava lentamente quando sentiu, de repente, alguém atrás dela, pegando a sua kunai virou rapidamente esperando um ataque, mas era apenas o moreno, o Sasuke só de bermuda com o corpo um pouco molhado, gotas respingando pelo tórax definido, devia estar tomando banho e o seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

- O que quer aqui Sakura?

- Kakashi mandou vir te buscar.

- Hoje não estou afim de sair.

- Só por causa daquele pequeno acidente ontem no lago? - Corou levemente ao lembrar de sua pequena gafe que irritara tanto o rapaz.

- Pequeno acidente? Passei a noite toda doente por causa desse pequeno acidente. - Sentiu uma pontinha de culpa por tê-lo passar por aquilo.

- Eu ia saber que você estava me espiando.

- Eu não estava ti espiando, só estava treinando e ouvi seu grito, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, não sabia que estava nua.

- Uhum, finjo que acredito.

- E além do mais por que você gritou? Assim que ti vi, você me deu um soco e eu cai desmaiado, você anda forte demais nos braços, não me lembro o que aconteceu.

- É que eu tinha visto uma coisa na água, mas era só um peixe. - Ficou completamente sem graça, uma ninja como ela havia tremido por tão pouco.

- Era só isso que tu queria me falar? - Ele parecia meio aborrecido ainda, olhando-a meio torto.

- Não, queria saber se tu fico preocupado comigo ontem... - Afinal ele foi a procurar, então ele se importava com ela;

- Eu... - Ele virou o rosto, parecia envergonhado. - ...não, só... Achei que estivesse em perigo.

- Então isso significa que você ficou preocupado. - Ele parecia realmente confuso.

- Que seja. - Ele virou o rosto emburrado, espiando de canto, pude perceber que ele estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Ai Sasuke-kun, não precisa ficar com vergonha, se bem que tu fica muito mais lindo assim. - Realmente isso era verdade, as bochechas rosadas davam um charme incrível ao rosto pálido do garoto.

Sakura não sabia, mas o garoto Uchiha estava passando por um dilema interior naquele exato momento, corado pelo comentário da menina, ele tentava criar coragem para falar com ela, para confessar que não aguentava mais esconder o ciúmes de ver outro homem chegar perto dela.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Você... - Suspirou levemente, precisava contar a ela. - quer na... - Sempre achara que seria mais fácil, afinal sabia o que ela sentia. -...namorar comigo? - Naquele instante o chão havia se tornado o objeto mais interessante do mundo, fitando-o completamente corado.

- Eu?Namorar?Você? - Ela havia gostado do que disse ou não, será que se enganara sobre os sentimentos dela? Sasuke-kun, claro que eu aceito. - Um suspiro de alivio saiu de seus lábios, mas a garota pulou nele com tal força que o fez a encarar.

- Sakura?

- Hm?

- Aishiteru. - Realmente a amava, estava feliz por poder dizer isso finalmente, e lhe deu um beijo tímido, selvagem, delicado, não conseguia descrevê-lo, em segundos passava de uma emoção para outra, era a junção de sensações mais maravilhosas que ambos puderam experimentar em suas vidas.  
Pouco a pouco ela deu passagem para a língua dele explorar a sua boca caliente e com as mãos, ele a colocou contra a parede massageando os seus sedosos fios de cabelos. A Haruno também não conseguia evitar de querer tocá-lo, sempre esperar por aquele momento. passava suas mãos pelo tórax nu do rapaz. Distanciaram-se um momento, recobrando o fôlego, aquele momento estava sendo muito bom, continuariam senão ouvissem um barulho vindo da janela foram ver o que poderia ser.

- Kakashi-sensei? - A Haruno não podia acreditar em quem estava vendo.

- Eu vou ti matar, seu velho pervertido! - A única resposta que se teve foi a risada sem graça do professor descoberto.

Passou-se uma semana e encontraram Kakashi amarrado todo cheio de cortes e machucados em uma árvore próxima a clareira onde o time 7 costumava treinar, com seu Icha Icha Paradise pendurado em uma corda a altura de sua cabeça e um papel preso na corda escrito a seguinte mensagem.

_Kakashi-sensei,  
Fico muito feliz por ter me ajudado a ficar com o Sasuke-kun, mas eu lhe peço que não nos espie mais, pois senão da próxima vez eu permitirei que o Sasuke-kun termine o serviço e creio que você não vai gostar e se queres ver sacanagem, leia o seu livro e não espie os seus subordinados.  
Com Amor,  
Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_

Notas Finais

Bem,  
Não gosto do casal, muito menos da Sakura, me matem se quiser [por favor não façam isso.] Mas atendendo a pedidos, fiz essa fanfic usando eles como o casal, espero que gostem.

Musa-sama ;*

PS: Fanfic corrigida e refeita para um melhor aproveitamento. (07/01/11)


End file.
